Orange obsession
by husky2c
Summary: 'You cant get away...'Cause part of you is growing inside of me... I feel you. I Taste you... I think you...I touch you... Can you understand ? Can you?... High school AU Naruhina/Narusaku Yandere Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The object of my affection

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the most adored and influential student in Konoha high. He is also the current team captain of the Konoha Foxes. He is also known for his good looks, sun kissed blonde hair, deep blue eyes and his trademark foxy grin that would drive any high school girl wild. But he is most known for his kind and never give up attitude. His goofy characteristics and just plain stupidity would sometimes emerge, but girls would rather find it cute and charming. Minato Namikaze Naruto's father is the CEO of the NAMIKAZE Corp. One of the largest company in japan. If you are born a Namikaze then you are destined for greatness. Namikaze's are known for their success in politics and in the business industry.

Yes. Naruto is a sought after man the kind that you would bring home and introduce to your parents. But ever since his breakup with Hinata Hyuuga his childhood sweethear t and the heiress to the Hyuuga partnership Corp. And also a famous teen model Naruto decided to focus more in his studies and set aside dating. For he is still hung up on Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto is now a year away before graduating high school. Ever since his first year he would always deal with random confessions and a shitload of chocolates every valentine's day. And he would always turn them down politely. Ever since they were kids Naruto always admired Hinata as Hinata did too. Their parents would always bring them together for preparation for the future so their companies would form a partnership to further enlarge their capabilities. Naruto and Hinata went from friends to best friends and eventually lover. Naruto was the perfect boyfriend he would always cheer up Hinata and make her feel loved and secure. Naruto loved her with all his heart and made sure to be the perfect boyfriend. But he never expected that Hinata would suddenly end their relationship without giving him any explanation. After a couple of months he was still in the process of moving on for his heart is still loyal to the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto is currently practicing his kicks and maneuvers in their schools soccer field for it was announced that the semi finals would take place in their school. Naruto as a team captain would never let his team down so he needed to push himself in his training a bit more.

It was seven in the evening and Naruto was still practicing, the rain was pouring and all of the students left the school grounds and went to their respective houses. But the teen blonde couldn't care less. Little did he know that he was being watched by hooded figure from afar. The hooded stranger was watching him attentively, the hood helped obscure most parts of the face but pink strands could be noticed from the strangers' forehead hiding those emerald eyes that watched with admiration. The ways his muscles flexed with every movement and action. The stranger was heavily panting while gripping the side of her shirt and biting her lips, a blush could be noticed in her cheeks.. ''Naruto-kun''


	2. Chapter 2 - Like an Angel

A/n : this is actually my first fanfiction and I'm really sorry if my grammar isn't really that good. English isn't my native language please do tell me in the comments for me to make necessary corrections. BTW this is super AU again I'm sorry for giving this information late because I'm too lazy to edit the first chapter and summary and I have no idea how to make changes I'm actually new here in fanfiction. and please leave a review and no hate comments..

Chapter 2 – Like an Angel

It just another ordinary day the sun beamed down on the black limousine that was headed towards Konoha High. Inside Naruto was currently on the phone with his father. He was admiring the view as they passed by malls suburbs and parks. He wasn't really paying attention to what his father was saying and just stared at each passing scenery while repeating the same exact words over and over again. "Yes father, Of course, I understand."

Minato caught up to this and sighed "When are you going to grow up?" lately his son was always been out of place and often locks himself in his room. He was aware of his present breakup with the Hyuuga heiress but he never expected that it would affect him this much. So Minato decided not to lengthen their conversation. "We will talk about this later ". He was worried about their partnership with the Hyuuga but he is most worried about Naruto. He never saw Naruto in this condition, It was rather unsettling granted he never had much time to spend with Naruto but he was still a father to the boy.

Naruto is now on the gates of Konoha High where he is bombarded with greeting and looks of admiration and respect. A group of girls took notice of his presence and shouted " Naruto Senpai!" Naruto then flashed his famous foxy grin and replied" Good morning ladies". The group of girls then squealed together in unison as Naruto- Senpai just noticed them. Naruto always needed to keep his lively and cheerful appearance in school despite his problems for he is one of the role models that other student look up to. He clearly remembered what his father told him" You are a Namikaze you need to always have a good and positive image"

Naruto was headed towards his classroom while still passing numerous fan girls. Naruto didn't mind the attention but sometimes it was rather annoying. Now he knew what his best friend felt when they were kids. Sasuke Uchiha Naruto's best friend is also famous in their school mostly for his good looks and cold demeanor. They were rivals ever since their childhood days, but their rivalry is the main cause for their friendship. Others would even wonder why they were best friends. They were complete opposites; Naruto is a cheerful and social person while Sasuke is gloomy and a loner.

As Naruto was nearing his destination but he was halted by a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you pay more attention to these skanks than me "Naruto instantly recognized the voice and sighed. "I really don't have ti-"He never got to finish his sentence for he was suddenly pinned against the wall. Their faces was so close to the point where their noses were inches away from each other. "You wouldn't want me to get jealous would you?". It was revealed to be Ino Yamanaka.

She had blonde hair that covered one of her azure eyes; she wore her usual school uniform that was too small for her size that showcased her navel and white creamy legs. Ino was a beauty that a lot of guys would kill just to have .Ino had her her share with guys she even had a past relationship with Sasuke. But there is one boy that Ino couldn't claim.

Naruto just looked at her for a second and pushed her gently. "Kakashi sensei's class is almost starting we should go." Once again Ino failed. Ino was pouting and was clearly disappointed at Naruto's reaction. He then walked calmly past her towards his classroom.

He immediately took notice that most of his classmates were now on their seats. He took his seat to opposite to Sasuke beside the window that had an overlooking view of the school. Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't even looked at him or flashed him an angry look. Instead he had a stoic expression on his face. Sasuke as Naruto's best friend clearly knows that something is troubling the blonde. "Wanna talk about it?" Sasuke asked. "Not really Teme". Naruto replied. This raised Sasuke's curiosity. "Is it complicated or Hinata complicated?" Naruto didn't reply. Sasuke already knew the answer to his question due to Naruto's silence. So Sasuke decided to leave the blonde alone.

Naruto was bored out of his mind he already finished his activity earlier than the other students so he didn't have anything to do. He then surveyed the school grounds, a certain pink haired girl caught her attention. She was wearing a school uniform but definitely not on of theirs. He then took a closer look, the girl seemed to be looking at him at first it was normal but the girl steadily looked at him in a never ending gaze, it was now kind of intimidating. Naruto was broken out of his trance and quite frankly a bit startled when his teacher called his name "Namikaze are you finished with your work?". "Yes" Naruto answered. Naruto then sighed and took some time to recollect himself. He then looked at the window again to spot the girl but she was nowhere to be seen..

The bell rang and Naruto was now packing his belongings and saying his goodbyes to his classmates. He was headed towards the school gate where his driver was wating for him. The driver wore a suit and glasses but what could really be noticed were his fuzzy eyebrows standing out. "Young master are we ready to depart?" The driver asked "Let's go Gai sensei." Naruto replied. This caught the driver's attention. "I thought we agreed you would refrain from calling me that young master?" Naruto then smiled "Oh! I think old habits die hard" Gai then opened the back seat of the limo and helped Naruto with his belongings.

Naruto loved watching the sunset , for it brought out his favorite color. Naruto loved this part the day for it reminded him of someone close to his heart. "Sensei … Have you met Mom what was she like?" Gai was shocked at the question he never expected that Naruto would ask him about his Mother. Gai knew that Kushina was touchy a subject for Naruto including Minato. But gai answered him otherwise. "Of course young master she was a kind and happy woman, he loved you and your father very much." Naruto was still looking at the sunset but listened to every word Gai said. He then genuinely smiled. Not like those fake smiles but a true one." Thanks sensei"… The rest of the trip engulfed with pure silence.

Naruto reached his destination but not in fathers main villa but in his condo. He decided to avoid the "TALK" that they are going to have today. "Are you sure Minato-sama will approve young master. " Gai reminded him. "Nah hell understand" Naruto answered. Gai then drove away and Naruto entered the establishment and went directly to the elevator pressing numbers . Naruto's was located at the top floor. Naruto then swiped his keycard and went in.

Naruto then noticed something was off his kitchen was spotless and all of his stuff was properly arranged. "Weird" Naruto thought. The cleaners were supposed to come and clean only on Saturday's but its still Friday. Naruto just brushed it off thinking that maybe they just came early on schedule.

Naruto never bothered to take of his school uniform and directly went to bed. He laid there gathering his thoughts, "I should call her tomorrow….. NO! I'll just visit her… Fuck! Why is this so hard...? "After a couple of minutes Naruto fell in a deep slumber.

As Naruto was sleeping soundly. The closet in his room slowly opened and gave out an eerily sound. After a couple of seconds a person emerged and walked out of the closet. It walked towards Naruto carefully not to draw any sound that would wake the sleeping blonde. It sat beside him, staring intently her eyes was focused on his face memorizing every part of it. Blonde locks swept over his eyes as she wanted to lace her fingers and play with but were concerned that the he might wake up. So she just stared at his sleeping figure and smiled contently.

"You look like an angel Naruto-kun"

A/N : I'm really sorry if this chapter feels rushed because it is. Please leave a review and no flames pls.. I hope you guys would be easy on me!


	3. Chapter 3 - Promise me

A/N: Here I am with another chapter of Orange obsession. Thank you so much for the follows reviews and favs. Maybe I'll try to lengthen every chapter. Some characters are a bit OOC though so bear with me.

Chapter 3 – Promise me

Naruto's POV

There she was wearing a cheerleader outfit I watched as she stood out and owned the training field with her graceful movements and beauty. I watched her from a distance and observed her actions. I swear it seems like she is getting beautiful each time. She was currently having a conversation with one of her female classmates. And smiling lightly while moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Third person POV:

Naruto just sat in a nearby bench holding a bouquet of flowers in his left hand and a pink wrapped gift in his other hand. It was their anniversary today, Naruto decided to surprise her by visiting her school. He was really excited to meet her It has been a year since they started dating, Hinata was hesitant at first she didn't like the idea of revealing their relationship publicly. They would always have to deal with paparazzi's and rumors about their companies union. Both of them already had privacy issues, But Hinata agreed otherwise.

After they were done training Hinata's classmates went ahead first leaving her in the training field. She was still wiping traces of sweat in her forehead and at the nape of her neck while holding out a water bottle. She was then startled by the sound of her phone, someone was calling her. She then went to her bag and picked up it up. She looked at the screen and smiled. It was her boyfriend calling her. Hinata accepted the phone call and giggled lightly, "Hey babe"

Naruto didn't respond for a second then said "Behind you". Hinata turned around and immediately spotted her boyfriend standing there holding out a bouquet of flowers he concealed his other hand behind his back hiding the gift he bought her. Hoping that it would surprise her.

Naruto then walked towards her with his famous foxy grin present on his face" Hey". Hinata couldn't restrain herself and quickly leaped at the blonde. Surprising him on the process. She then kissed him directly on the lips which Naruto returned happily.

After a couple of seconds Naruto broke their lip lock and rested his forehead on hers. He always treasured this moments with her. The way she looks at him with those pale eyes that he loved so much, he could feel her warmth engulfing him. This is what it felt like being surrounded by her, peaceful and full of bliss.

Naruto then whipped out his other hand revealing the pink wrapped gift. Hinata smiled it was enough just by Naruto visiting her in school. But he even bought her a gift, she was very lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend. "You didn't have to "she said.

Naruto then untangled the pink wraps and opened it to reveal a necklace that hanged a blue diamond. Hinata gasped as she instantly recognized it. It was Naruto's only memento of Kushina. "This has been in our family for generations now; Dad gave it to mom when he proposed to her, now I'm giving this to you. For you will always have my heart Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata couldn't hold back the tears anymore she was hit by torrents of emotion that came from his words.

Naruto then raised his hand and touched her cheek while wiping the tears with his thumb. "I love you" Hinata said. Naruto already heard those words from her, but he would never get tired of listening to her say it. "I love you too" Naruto answered.

Suddenly the rain started to pour alerting the couple to take shelter and also ruining the moment. Hinata immediately searched her sports bag and took out an orange umbrella, shielding her and his boyfriend from the rain.

Naruto then pulled Hinata's waist bringing her closer to him while kissing the back of her neck. Hinata giggled at Naruto's action. She then rested her head on his chest letting his warmth take over her.

Hinata grabbed one of Naruto's hands and entangled it with hers. "Never let go" Hinata whispered softly. "I promise" Naruto replied. She tilted her head to face him and stared at those oceanic blue eyes. "Promise?" ….

" Believe it!"

. .

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as the sound of the alarm resonated across his bedroom. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds his thoughts drifted towards her. It happened a couple of nights ago where he would dream about his memories with the Hyuuga heiress.

He lazily picked himself up and sat at the edge of the bed rubbing one of his eyes and ruffling his hair. Naruto then took notice of a picture frame beside his digital alarm clock. It was taken after he gave the necklace to her. Both of them are drenched because of the rain and were smiling happily. Naruto focused on Hinata on the picture she was proudly wearing the necklace that he gave to her.

He walked towards his small cabinet and opened it, He took out the necklace and inspected it. Hinata mailed it back to him a couple of days after their breakup. He just sat there in his bed wondering what he did wrong that caused her to suddenly end things with him.

"So much for Promises. "

A/N: Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. I know This chapter focuses more on Naruhina. And I Know some of you were wondering where is the pink haired stalker. And why did Hinata breakup with Naruto and also what happened to Kushina. I will formally introduce Sakura's Character in the next chapter and explain your questions on future chapters. Next chapter will be titled Shades of pink. Please review and no flames pls…


	4. Chapter 4 - Shades of Pink

A/N: Here's a new chapter of Orange obsession. Thank you so much for the follows and reviews.

Chapter 4 – Shades of Pink

Naruto was now at his classroom waiting for his English teacher. It was Monday and that means he has to practice with his team for his Coach Yamato carefully instructed him to work double time. Lately Yamato has been disappointed by Naruto's performance. The teen blonde seems to be always deep in thought and constantly spacing out. Their Semi-finals were weeks away and Yamato didn't want his team to be humiliated in their own school. He needed Naruto to man up and take charge of his team.

"How you doin Dobe" Naruto then turned his head to face the Uchiha and flashed him an angry look. "There's the Namikaze I know" said Sasuke in calm voice as he took his seat. Naruto didn't say anything and grinned. Sasuke noticed this and was quite surprised that Naruto was now more in a lively mood. Lately his best friend have been avoiding him and refrained from talking about his problems. Usually this were the characteristics that Sasuke had, Naruto was usually the loud one. Sasuke knew about his breakup with the Hyuuga heiress and tried to talk to him about it but failed every time. But he noticed that Naruto wasn't such in a bad mood now. There were times that Naruto would cheer him up and keep his mind of things by challenging him into something stupid that he could come up with.

Sasuke saw the opportunity and went for it. "How about you and me go at it in the field after training, let's see if it was the right decision that Coach Yamato assigned you as the team captain". This caught Naruto's full attention and eyed Sasuke before bursting out of laughter, His laughter finally died down and had a serious look on his face. "You're on Teme"

The classroom was now completely stocked with students and all was left was their Sensei. Kakashi their English teacher always had this habit of entering the class late, and if was questioned why he would always come up with a silly excuse.

After a couple of minutes Kakashi entered the classroom, He had white hair and dark grey eyes and had a typically relaxed expression on his face. He was greeted with an annoyed look from his students for coming in late once again. Kakashi raised his finger and was about to say something but was cut off by one of his students. The boy had a brown spiky hair and distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. "Let me guess Sensei you got lost at the road of life". Kakashi then smiled." Well you are half true. I was actually summoned by Tsunade –Sama she informed me that we have a new female student transferring here."

This caught everyone's attention including Naruto. " Is she pretty", "I hope she's hot", was most of the question of the male students. Kakashi then extended his hand towards the door and said." Well you'll just have to decide that for yourself, you may come in dear. "

"Woahhh" was the student's only reaction. She was indeed pretty. She wore their usual school uniform and it suited her wonderfully. She had noticeably pink hair and green eyes. And her skin was like porcelain. She was indeed a lovely sight. Most of the male students were like under a spell admiring the girl in front of them. While most of the females gave her an envious look.

"Go ahead introduce yourself". Kakashi said while handing her a piece of chalk. She then wrote her name on the blackboard and faced her new classmates. "My name is Sakura Haruno "she then bowed "Nice to meet you all"

Naruto looked at her carefully there was something about this girl that was quite familiar but Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sakura then looked at Naruto and lightly smiled. He had this weird feeling inside his chest with the way she looked at him directly in his eyes. It was like he was already accustomed to this look, it felt like she is in need of him but it also felt a little sinister.

"Ok now that's taken care of take out your textbooks and go to page 36. And Sakura take your seat. "Sakura's seat was located at the back of the class for it was only the only remaining seat available. Before heading towards her destination she stopped midway in front of Naruto extending one of her arm. Naruto took notice of this and extended one of his arms as well gladly accepting the handshake.

As their skin made contact Naruto felt a chill run though his body he jumped slightly at the sensation. Sakura just giggled at his reaction and said." Hi the name's Sakura; I guess you already know that. "Naruto then smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. " Na-Naruto Namikaze pleasure to meet you."

A/N: Well there's another chapter finished Thanks a lot for reading and pls do leave a review. I hoped you liked how I introduced Sakura. I currently bought the new Black Ops and couldn't stop playing. And I just started watching Bleach. So pls do understand if it takes a long time for me to update. And no flames in the review pls..


	5. Chapter 5 - Watching you

A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter of Orange obsession, I'll try to update this fanfiction if I have enough spare time. Also tell me your thoughts and insights by leaving a review.

Chapter- 5 Watching you

"Namikaze that's enough for today" Bellowed Yamato as he ordered Naruto to put ahold to his training for it was now getting late. Yamato was quite relieved that Naruto now performed well during their training session. Yamato specifically ordered Naruto to stay behind and train more with him and gave the teen blonde a proper scolding for always coming in late. Yamato noticed that Naruto's behavior took a complete 180, lately the blonde was always spacing out and didn't really care that much during their sessions. Now Naruto was livelier and paid more attention to his instructions.

Naruto was now drenched in his own sweat. "Are you sure coach?" he asked him making sure, for he was still energized due to their drills and exercises. Yamato walked towards the nearby bench and picked up an orange towel and chucked it towards Naruto hitting him square on the face. "Go home kid" said Yamato while walking away and stopping by in the middle in the field to pick up the ball. Yamato stopped in his tracks and faced Naruto who was already wiping traces of sweat in his body. "By the way good job today" said Yamato, which caused Naruto to grin.

Naruto was now in his classroom packing his textbooks that he left behind. He then inspected underneath his desk for anything that he could possibly forget. As he was finishing up he noticed that the sun was almost setting, he then took a couple of seconds to admire the view through the closed window. He took a deep breath and smiled there was always something about this time of day that would always calm him and derive him from many thoughts. After a couple of moments he broke free from his peaceful state and picked up his school bag.

Naruto didn't seem to notice that one of the zippers that holds his pencils were unzipped. As he lifted the bag few of the contents went flying off and landed on the floor. Naruto noticed this and leaned down to pick it up. As he stood back up he then took a quick glance at the view he admired. But was now shocked when he notice that a person was behind him due to the reflection of the glass window.

Naruto noticed that it was her new classmate he immediately took notice because of her distinctively pink hair. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Said Sakura. Naruto turned around to face her and nervously laughed. "It's ok. ".

"Most of the student already left why you are still here? Did you forget something?" asked Naruto. "Yeah I actually forgot my books how silly of me. " answered Sakura. She then walked towards her desk and acquired her book and hugged it as it settled in her chest. She then walked towards the door while humming a lively tune. She turned her head towards Naruto and smiled. "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Naruto just stared at her retreating figure and thought. "Ok that was weird".

Naruto exited the limo and gathered his items and went to the establishment where his condo was located. He then pressed the button to the elevator and waited patiently for the steel doors to open. Naruto's thoughts were now occupied as the elevator slowly ascended, but this time it was not the Hyuga heiress that he was thinking about, but his new pink haired classmate. Naruto didn't really know how to describe her, but Naruto did find her attractive, he also felt that there is something odd about her. But Naruto just brushed it off and ignored the feeling his gut was telling him.

He was now at his front door. He took out his keycard and swiped it and directly went in. He went directly to his bedroom and discarded his clothing for it reeked of sweat. Naruto showered for a couple of minutes and went out completely fresh. He was now wearing a plain white- t shirt and his favorite orange sweatpants.

He went to his couch and rested himself in the soft fabric while turning on the television and watched something in the news. He saw his father on the screen being interviewed by a reporter asking him about success and about their companies' future. Naruto already accepted the fact that someday he is going replace his father. But Naruto didn't like that idea one bit. What he wanted to do was travel the world, not run a company. The Hyuga heiress was the only reason for him to abandon his dream and gladly accept his fate of being bound to his father's wishes, for it ensured him their union. But now his main reason was gone and he didn't even know why.

Naruto changed the channel and just stared at the screen not noticing that he was already dozing off. After a couple of seconds he was completely asleep while the remote was still in his hands.

He laid there on the couch sleeping soundly his chest rising up and down while snoring lightly. A creak could be heard indicating that his front door has been opened but the sound enough didn't wake the blonde. A culprit entered at the dimly lit living room while slowly tracing steps, careful not to draw any sound. It sat beside Naruto taking off the remote that was in his hands and tapped his nose lightly. "Sorry Naruto-kun I couldn't wait for tomorrow"

A/N: here's another chapter done sorry I wasn't able to make it longer. Maybe I'll try next time thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and no flames pls…. Btw parings are still undecided. See you next chapter….!


	6. Chapter 6 - Rain

A/N: Here's another chapter of Orange Obsession I wasn't able to update for a couple of days I have a lot of keeping up to do in school. I hope you like this chapter. Btw I still couldn't decide the pairings.

Chapter- 6 Rain

The sun was nowhere to be seen as dark clouds concealed it leaving the sky in a dull gray color. Naruto Namikaze was walking the street as small droplets of water fell from the sky. It alerted his body guard to immediately take a transparent umbrella and cover the teen blonde from the slow drizzle. They were headed to a small coffee shop where his father was currently waiting, Naruto was ordered to meet his father during class hours which annoyed the teen blonde.

Students were not allowed to exit during class hours but were only permitted if it were an emergency. Naruto on the other hand was granted immediately for his father Minato was huge benefactor to their school. Naruto was always treated differently, he would receive special treatment from teachers and faculty members. But this annoyed Naruto for it reminded him that his father was always present and interfering with his life. Minato wasn't a bad father what he wanted was to ensure the future of his son. But the two of them couldn't quite connect in terms of their father and son relationship.

Naruto gently pushed the glass door which caused the door chime to let out a gentle tune and alerted the shopkeepers that a customer just entered. He surveyed the tables and searched for his father, He was located at the edge of the coffee shop near a glass window that had a view of the nearby traffic and busy pedestrians. Naruto walked towards Minato with an annoyed expression on his face. Minato wore his usual expensive suit and also had bodyguards occupy the tables that were close to them.

Minato took notice of Naruto's presence and cleared his throat while fixing his tie. Naruto took the seat opposite to his father's and sighed. Both of them didn't say anything at first, Naruto didn't really seem to care and just looked at the view in front of him. Minato decided to speak first" How are you today, and how are things in school?" Naruto didn't even bother to look his father in the eyes and answered. "It's fine….. As usual."

A female waiter approached them with a tray in hand and placed two cups of plain black coffee in front of them. "Would that be all" asked the waiter. Minato smiled at her and said. "Yes thank you" Which caused the waiter to blush and tiptoed hurriedly towards the counter obviously flustered. Naruto took notice and eyed his father who was happily taking a sip in his coffee. "What?" asked Minato. Naruto didn't answer and just stared again at the scene unfolding outside the glass window. Minato sighed due to his son's attitude towards him but he wasn't annoyed or offended. He already used to Naruto's behavior towards him he was aware of his dream of travelling the world but he couldn't just let his company being handled by someone that is not from their family so he had to prepare Naruto in order to take his place.

"You're graduating this year right?" Minato placed his cup back to the table and smiled. "Have you already decided which university you are entering?". Naruto didn't even notice that this was his last year in high school. "I don't know maybe I'll just pick one and go with it". Naruto answered not taking his eyes off the window and stirred his coffee briefly, he picked it up and took a sip. And for the first time in their meeting Naruto looked his father right in the eyes that are the same color as his. "Can I go now?" asked Naruto.

Naruto stood up and didn't even wait for his father's answer and walked calmly towards the door his back facing Minato. But Naruto was halted in his tracks when Minato spoke. "You know this is where we first met." Naruto was now listening to every part of his father's words. He knew that his father was talking about his mother, he took notice because of the seriousness that was present in his tone. "Her last wish was for me to take care of you. What she wanted was only the best for you. So please….. Don't ignore me." Minato spoke every word with sincerity and waited for his son's reply.

But Naruto never replied and proceeded to walk towards the door exiting the coffee shop. Gai was already waiting for him with an umbrella in hand for it was now raining. "Where to young master." Asked guy while opening the car door, Naruto went in and answered "Take me to my condo sensei. " Said Naruto. Gai raised his eyebrow and said "What about school young master?" Naruto never answered his question which Gai knew that the teen blonde recently had a conversation with his father, which caused his mood to dampen. So Gai never questioned him for and obeyed. The rest of their trip was pure silence as either of the men spoke.

Naruto was now in his condo, he was at his front window with a book in his right hand admiring the view of the skyscrapers and the jets that went flying by ahead. He adjusted his reading glasses with his middle finger and went directly back to reading. He suddenly heard a knock at his door and grunted ruining his concentration, he hoped that it wasn't one of his father's bodyguards he didn't want to have another conversation with him at the time. 'Cant he just call me or something' thought Naruto.

He gently opened the door with his right hand and was completely shocked at the sight of the person that was standing in front of him. Her long and straight lavender hair, her glowing skin, her pale eyes that he adored so much. It was her, the same girl that broke his heart.

A/N: Ok another chapter done. I think I would add lemons in the future chapters. And as always thank you for reading and please do leave a review and no flames please!.. Ja-ne


	7. Chapter 7 - Envy

A/N: Hey guys sorry if it took a little while for me to update. Recently I have tons of work to be done in school so pls understand. Thank you for all your review and feedbacks. This chapter contains a bit of lime.

Chapter- 7 Envy

Naruto stood stiff at the doorway still shocked at the person in front of him. "Hi!" was all Naruto could say to the Hyuuga heiress. He was uncertain of what to do next he didn't expect that she would visit him suddenly. He took of his reading glasses, fixed his hair and laughed lightly. He was obviously panicking and was unsure of what to do next.

Hinata smiled and replied "Hello Naruto". Naruto's energy died down when he noticed that the suffix was absent that was always present in his name. "Well are you going to let me in?" Hinata asked making the blonde jump at the realization. Naruto scratched the back of his head and nodded "Yeah come in "

As Naruto guided her towards the living room, he could feel the awkwardness that was present in the atmosphere. Hinata avoided eye contact with Naruto as Naruto did too. Hinata settled at the couch and fixed both of his hand on her lap. Both of them were obviously agitated at the situation for it was the first time they actually saw each other after their sudden breakup.

Naruto decided to break the silence and spoke. "Tea or soda which one do you prefer?" Naruto offered. "Water will be fine" Hinata answered. Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water as he was doing so he had a look of determination plastered on his face. 'I'll fix it this time' thought Naruto. For the past couple of months his entire attempt to speak to Hinata was always a failure, she would come up with alibis with her busy schedule and wouldn't pick up her phone when he was calling her. But now she is on his living room, He couldn't mess up now.

Naruto placed the glass of water at the table and sat at the sofa also keeping his distance. "So how are you?" asked Hinata. Naruto clasped his hands together. 'Terrible thanks to you' thought Naruto but he didn't want her to see him this way so he smiled and answered. "I'm fine a bit busy here and there but it's okay". Naruto looked her and admired the way she looked. She was still beautiful as ever. "I've heard that you skipped your class today. You never skipped classes so I called Minato-sama He told me that you're fine but I had to make sure"

Naruto was surprised to hear the words that came from her. For months now he wouldn't even speak to him but now he was certain that she was concerned for his well-being. Naruto's mood skyrocketed as soon as he heard those words. "I-I'm fine no need to worry "She looked him in the eyes and smiled. " Well that's good to hear".

Hinata then stood up and said "Well I should go I don't want to be a bother or anything." she didn't even wait for Naruto to answer and went to the door with haste. But she was suddenly stopped when Naruto held her wrist in tight grip.

"Stay…Please" Naruto begged as he held her in place. Hinata closed her eyes and gathered all her might to say no, she wanted to stay with his side and spend more time with him. But she couldn't. Hinata wriggled her hand in order to escape the blonde's hold but failed when Naruto slithered both his hand to her waist pulling her closer to him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as it sent shivers down her spine.

Naruto wanted them to talk about their relationship and finally ask why did she breakup with him. But all that he could think about now was how light she felt in his arms and her sweet aroma that captivated him. Hinata was also conflicted as she could feel the warmth of Naruto's body encasing her.

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and kissed the nape of her neck slowly. Hinata gasped at the sensation and was hesitant to comply at the blondes request to stay. "W-we can't" Hinata breathlessly said, she was currently blushing and was trying to suppress the moans due to the blonde actions.

Hinata was fighting a losing battle as the temptation tried to get the best of her. Both of them longed for each other, Hinata finally gave in and arched her back giving the blonde permission to do as he pleases.

"Mmmm" Hinata moaned as he felt Naruto's hands explore her body. Naruto suddenly turned her around and lifted her up pressed her delicate figure onto the door while Hinata entangled her legs on Naruto's waist. He didn't waste any time and mashed his lips onto her forcing his tongue inside of her. Naruto didn't break their lip lock and still regained their position while slowly making his way towards his bedroom.

Naruto placed her gently on the bed, he then took off his shirt and went directly back to kissing her while his left hand cupped one of his breast and gently kneaded them. Hinata moaned at every sensation she felt, adrenaline coursed through her body as she yearned more of the blonde's touch. Hinata grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair and let out a small yelp as she felt him nibble at her soft skin. Oh how he missed her Hinata could feel Naruto's pent up feeling for her being released all at once. Naruto didn't waste any time as he slowly slid her fingers up her thighs while gradually reaching for her already wet womanhood.

But before things could go any further they suddenly heard a loud crash at the living room alerting the teens to stop what they are doing. Naruto grunted for it ruined the mood but he had to check, leaving Hinata at the bedroom he went to the source of the sound and found that it was a fallen vase. He inspected and found out that his window was open. 'Maybe it was just a draft' thought Naruto. But what caught his attention was he didn't remember opening it.

Naruto made his way back to his bedroom and found Hinata already fixing herself. "I'll go now" Hinata didn't even look Naruto directly in the eyes and walked towards the door with no intention of stopping. Naruto still wanted to ask her about something but their previous actions showed him that she still had feelings for her. So Naruto didn't utter a single word and opened the door letting the Hyuuga heiress exit his condo. But before she departed she stopped midway and turned around and grabbed one of Naruto's hands and squeezed it lightly while flashing him a smile. "Bye".

Naruto closed it and leaned his back at the door smiling like an idiot and sighed. After a few months of silence Naruto was a step closer to having the Hinta's heart again. But he still didn't get his answer, but what counts now was Hinata showed him affection even if it wasn't much but the deed they almost committed still counts right.

But what bothered Naruto was the vase falling off and it completely ruined the moment. Naruto tried to remember instances of him opening the window but found it useless. Lately Naruto noticed weird happenings his apartment and sometimes felt eyes watching him, it was rather uncanny.

Hinata squealed in joy as she remembered their previous deed with his ex-boyfriend smiling happily for merely the sight of him made her heart jump. Naruto' condo being at the top floor Hinata couldn't help but admire the view of the city as rain poured down. She then walked towards the railing and leaned both of her hands and took a deep breath letting herself get lost in the scenery while thinking about him.

But what she didn't notice was Sakura standing behind her watching her with rage present in her eyes. She then slowly walked towards her while muttering something' He's MINE! MINE!. But Hinata was oblivious to what was happening around due to the sound of the rain that resonated across the floor. Sakura extended both her arms and what she planned to do next was rather unpleasant.

A/N: another chapter done, I know the lime scene was rather underwhelming but please do understand it's my first time writing this sort of stuff so yeah!. Sakura is really stepping it up now is she!. See you next chapter Ja-ne


	8. Chapter 8 - Scent

A/N: Sorry guys for the long update because I have been on an anime binge lately so please do understand. Here's another chapter of Orange obsession

Chapter 8 – Scent

"Enjoying the view? Hinata flinched when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. Turning around quickly she spotted a pretty pink haired girl around her age. She regained her composure and answered nervously "Y-yeah". The girl then rested both her and hands in the railing talking the position next to Hinata.

Hinata didn't mind the silence as both of them watched the scenery unfold with each passing second. Hinata heard a familiar ringing sound and checked her phone; it was her father calling her ordering her to immediately go home. Hinata gladly obeyed her father's orders for she was already done visiting Naruto for the day. And what surprised her for the second time that day was the lack of pink in her vision. She was already gone.

It was another day at school and Naruto was already feeling tired Yamato specifically gave him instruction to practice after school is finished so he had to work overtime today which irritated the blonde, but there were days that he just wanted to slack off . Naruto was now walking in the school hallway he was headed towards the library while catching the attention of each passing students. Naruto had a calm look in his face and would often smile if a student would greet him.

Naruto entered the library and rolled his eyes, what he immediately notice was the lack of student count. 'Thank god!' though Naruto. He took a seat in a big round table next to a bookshelf, he then took out his reading glasses and sat there quietly enjoying the book his currently reading.

Naruto suddenly heard a crash at a certain section of the library it shook the nearby bookshelves and a few books went tumbling to the floor. Naruto raised his eyebrows he was supposed to be alone he didn't notice any student come in. He walked slowly towards the source of the commotion and spotted Sakura kneeling down on the floor casually picking up the books and returning them to their previous positons.

Sakura didn't even notice Naruto and just continued with her work. "You okay?" Sakura jumped when he heard his voice. Naruto still didn't know what to make off with his new classmate, what he noticed about her was only that she is smart and good looking and a bit clumsy. Sakura then scratched the back of her head and flashed him a huge grin. "Yeah I'm fine". Naruto not wanting to be an asshole kneeled down and helped Sakura with the books. Little by little they lessen the number of books that needed to be fixed, Sakura just never uttered a single word and just smiled at the moment. Naruto just kept glancing onto Sakura carefully studying her actions.

It was down to the last book both of them reached at the same time which their skin made contact. Naruto jumped slightly at the sensation and immediately retracted his hand. While Sakura picked up the last book and moving a strand of hair behind her ear while blushing profusely. She then stood up and place the book at the shelf "Thank you " She couldn't even face Naruto and just stared at the floor. Naruto then smiled lightly "No problem" Naruto went back to his table and went back to reading his own book.

Sakura watched from a distance as the blonde just sat there quietly. Her heart was still beating so fast and as it seems she could not contain herself. She looked at the part in her hand where their skin collided. She slowly raised her hand to her mouth and inhaled it while slowly licking the tip of her fingers not wanting to waste Naruto's smell and taste.

Naruto was now at the training field practicing his kicks. Loud thumps could be heard as his feet made contact to the ball sending it flying towards the net. Yamato was now convinced that Naruto well be able to perform well. Contented at his students performance he ordered him to pack his things and go home.

Naruto went to the men's dressing room and opened his locker and placed his shoes back in place. He took off his jersey and placed it on the bench. He showered for a couple of minutes and dried himself up he opened the zipper in his bag and searched the contents, he took out a black V neck shirt and wore it. As he was finishing up he noticed something. His jersey was missing Naruto searched the whole dressing room but found it useless. He still wanted to search for it but it was almost six o'clock. So Naruto decided to search for it tomorrow.

Sakura was now at her classroom she was currently sitting at Naruto's desk, she leaned her head on the desk as her hair sprawled over it. She was gripping Naruto's jersey with both hands mashing it her face feeling his every smell envelop her. She was heavily panting while red marks could be noticed at each side of her cheeks, she started to grind both her hips together as excitement got the best of her. She had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. "Naruto-kun's smell… I can't get enough it."

A/N: Well another chapter done Is it a bit creepy?. Thank you for reading and please do leave a review it encourages me more to write if I could hear from you guys. And no flames plus…..


	9. Chapter 9 - Careful

A/N: hey guys here I am again with another chapter of Orange obsession. Once again thank you for all your reviews and I'm glad that you're enjoying this story.

Chapter 9 – Careful

Naruto had a bored expression on his face as he was at his classroom patiently waiting for the bell to ring. Their history teacher Kurenai sensei was still spouting words about Japanese era's and culture. Naruto doubted that most of his male classmates would learn anything from this subject. Since their eyes weren't focusing on the board, but glued to their teacher instead. She had long black hair and crimson eyes, she also had a perfectly slim body for a middle aged woman. But she was already married to the 3rd year Math teacher Yamato sensei. So all the students could do is to admire this unobtainable beauty.

Speaking of beauties Ino had a plan today on how to get Naruto's attention. She made a bento especially for him, which annoyed her to the core. She wasn't the shy, conservative type. She even got Sasuke one of the best looking guys at school. But Naruto just won't budge.

Ino kept glancing at Naruto and for the rest of the subject and thought 'This time you will finally be mine Namikaze'. Ino was rather feeling confident even though they had a new female transferee student. But Naruto was still passive towards girls. So she didn't have to worry too much.

The bell finally rang causing all the students to sigh in relief. Most of the students preferred to eat lunch at their classroom while the rest went to buy something at the cafeteria. Since Naruto was living alone and is too lazy to make his own bento, it was his daily routine to actually buy something at the cafeteria and eat on his own or sometimes with Sasuke in his favorite spot at the back of the school.

Naruto walked towards the door while spotting Sasuke being fawned over by girls and thought 'Teme's occupied guess I'll be eating alone toady'. Naruto was ready to exit his classroom but halted his tracks when he spotted Ino blocking the doorway.

She was blushing while pouting her lips, in her hand was the bento she made for Naruto. He raised his eyebrows confused at what the other blonde was planning to do. Ino forcefully shoved the bento into Naruto's hands. "Here!" This caused all the students present in the room to gasp. Ino the Ice queen and the most popular girl in school made a bento especially for a guy. But not just any guy it was Naruto so the students went on back to their activities 'Figures' thought all of the students.

"Soo…. no sexual harassments today" said Naruto which caused Ino to blush even more. Naruto inspected the pink orange wrapped bento in his hand. "For me really? Who would've thought?" Said Naruto with a grin present in his face. Ino's face was now cherry red with embarrassment. "Well if you don't like it then you should have said so!" said Ino as she tried to reclaim the bento in Naruto's hand. But Naruto quickly retracted his hand and said. "Well I do actually want it"

"Really?" said Ino with in a lively manner which doesn't suit the way she was described at school. Ino realized her mistake and cleared her throat. "I-I mean of course you do I made it myself". Ino walked away decided to exit the small scene they made, she stopped her tracks when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Naruto with the bento in his hand and said "Want to each lunch together? "said Naruto with a light smile on his face. Ino was surprised at Naruto's proposition and tried her best to remain calm to avoid screaming in delight.

Sakura watched the scene unfold in a distance while gritting her teeth and clenching her fist with rage present in her eyes.

Naruto and Ino walked towards the favorite spot that he mentioned. It was located at the back of school that had an old bench with carvings and signatures of students in different school years it even had markings that dated almost a decade old. It had an overlooking view of the school's swimming pool. Ino was mesmerized at the view in front of her on how the pool glittered as sun beamed down on it, and on how the sunflowers that was planted behind the school yard danced with the wind. Ino didn't believe it at first when Naruto told her that the view was amazing.

Ino was in a trance enjoying the view that was present in her eyes. Naruto noticed this and said "Told you so". Ino opened her own bento that had the same contents as Naruto's. They ate their lunch together peacefully, Ino watched Naruto attentively watching his expression through every bite.

What Ino felt was rather unusual to, She felt calm and at ease while also feeling butterflies in her stomach. Her chest tightened as this feeling was rather new to her, she didn't feel this way before in her past experiences with most men. It seems that Naruto is the only reason to trigger this emotion inside her. As they finished eating Naruto handed the empty bento at her while smiling lightly. "It's actually my first time eating a homemade bento" Ino blushed at Naruto's comment and looked at the ground denying Naruto the view of her smile. She looked at him with a normal expression in her face and stood up. She felt that she had something to confess to Naruto.

Naruto heard the bell ring and elected that they should proceed to their classroom immediately. He stood up and said. "We should go now" Naruto walked ahead of Ino leaving her in the bench. Naruto noticed that Ino was unmoving. "Ino?" questioned Naruto. Ino was hesitant at first but decided that it's now or never. "Naruto I-"

Naruto felt the cool breeze in his skin and heard the birds chirp above him. He looked up and spotted something falling at high speed towards Ino. He acted on instinct as he grabbed her by the hand pulling her closer to him with haste as she settled in his chest hugging her close.

Ino gasped at the Naruto's action but was now even more shocked when she heard the sound of something shattering. She looked at her previous position as she spotted a flower pot that shattered into a million pieces. She was at a state of shock and her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

Naruto looked at the window where the pot originated and noticed something pink disappearing into the view.

A/N: well another chapter done. Well you actually thought I forgot about Ino don't you. Thank you for reading. and stay tuned next chapter for it will be quite… shocking. Next chapter will be titled "Missing"


	10. Chapter 10 - Missing

Chapter 10 – Missing

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, Ino's eyes were still focused on the shattered pot as she gripped Naruto's uniform in a tight hold. Naruto's words didn't seem to reach the female blonde as she was still unmoving. "Ino…. Ino?" blurted out Naruto which this time got her attention, Ino raised her head as their eyes met. Blue collided against blue as Ino seemingly found comfort as she stared at Naruto's eyes.

Ino finally let go of Naruto as she noticed their embarrassing position. Naruto put a hand at Ino's shoulder as he questioned her again. "Hey…. Are you okay?" Naruto's words were now registered into Ino's head as she heard him loud and clear. "Y-yeah I'm fine" Ino nodded her head shakenly as she was still stunned at what happened earlier.

Naruto's worried expression changed into confused one as he was unsure of what just happened. He just acted on instinct, if he was seconds late Ino could have been…But Naruto didn't let his thought finish. He spotted Ino looking at where the pot fell, she then asked the blonde. "Did you see anyone?" Naruto waited for a while processing his memory but he didn't exactly saw anyone just a specific color. "No" answered Naruto.

"Who could've done something like that?" asked Ino in a low tone. "Because I'm pretty sure their aiming at me". Naruto closed the distance between them and said. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you okay" Said Naruto reassuring Ino. Naruto looked at the pot and back again at Ino. "We should report this to Grandma tsunade." Ino let out a quite laugh as he found humor in his words. "I can't believe she lets walk around the campus while calling her that." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows wondering that she could still laugh at a time like this when someone just threatened to harm her a few minutes ago. "I'm serious you could probably get injured or …." Naruto didn't finish his sentence.

Ino gave Naruto a sad look as she answered back. "Don't worry I'll deal with it, besides I'm the bitchest girl in school I think had that coming." her answer caused Naruto to flare with anger. "Don't say that, you probably made some enemies but you sure as hell didn't deserve that. " Naruto heard the bell ring again the second time which means most of the students probably were in their classrooms already. Naruto grabbed one of Ino's hands signaling them to retreat to their classroom. Ino blushed at the other blonde's actions but complied since Naruto was clearly worried about her. Ino wasn't a stranger to these kind of events she did have plenty of enemies at their school but this kind of assault is beyond what she expected.

The rest of the day was a daze for Naruto as he just contemplated back and forth of who could've been the culprit that caused that tossed the flower pot out the window. Naruto didn't notice that Sakura walked passed him as she was done answering something on the board. Naruto tilted his head back as he caught a glimpse of pink. Realization suddenly hit him as he remembered that what he saw was only a color that was similar to his new classmate's hair. But Naruto just brushed it off, because there was no way that this new girl could have done something like that. From Naruto's observation about her is that she was friendly and smart and also bit clumsy, 'She's too innocent' Naruto thought. Sakura Haruno was the description of your typical manga heroine that the main protagonist could have a crush on. So she was out of the list Naruto thought who could have done something like that.

School was finally over as Naruto were waiting for Ino at the school gates. Ino spotted Naruto waiting patiently for her, his back pressed against the concrete wall while crossing his arms. His driver was also waiting for them as he opened the car door as soon as he spotted Ino. "What's the big deal?" said Ino. "Just get in" Naruto said in a commanding voice as he signaled Gai to start the engines. Ino crossed her arm and pouted her lips "I'm not a little kid that needs to escorted you know". Naruto sighed in response " I just don't want you to go home alone, with what happened this afternoon" Ino raised her eyebrows. "You're still bugged about that? I told you I can handle myself." Naruto sighed again louder this time. "Just… get in!" said Naruto a little louder this time too. Ino stared at him still refusing but found it useless to argue, especially against Naruto. Since Ino's house was located outside the city commuting there would take about an hour a half, so Naruto offering her a ride could work at her favor. "Fine!" Ino slumped her head in defeat as she entered the black limo.

Ino wasn't surprised that Naruto had a bodyguard/driver and drives into their school with a luxurious vehicle. If you are the son of one of the most famous names in business and a bearer of a prestigious name you might as well go all out right? Ino sat at the opposite side of Naruto as he opened the glass window to admire his favorite scenery, the sunset. Ino was also enjoying view but hers was different kind of scenery as she witnessed how his hair flowed in unison with the wind and how the bright orange light that came from the sunset showed his define jawline and his bright cerulean eyes that could pierce into easily into her soul it was indeed a breathtaking sight. As she just stared at Naruto while a small smile grace his lips as it caused Ino to adore the view even more.

The rest of the ride was pure silence as neither of the blonde spoke as they passed by the busy streets of Konoha. "Were here young master" said Gai as they reached their destination. Gai opened the car door and let Ino out of the vehicle, Ino walked towards her small house she took out her own key as she was living alone due to her parents working abroad. As she twisted the key and unlocked the door she heard Naruto's voice. "Be careful okay." Which cause Ino to laugh " Geez you sound like my dad." There it was again 'how could this woman be so carefree someone just attempted to kill her and yet she could still manage to be so uncaring' thought Naruto which caused him to sigh once again. "Just watch yourself" The limo them departed as she watched the car disappear into the view.

Ino lied on her bed she wore her pj's as she was smiling happily while holding her phone high in air as she was looking at Naruto's picture which she took secretly while they were driving towards her home. Naruto was just another target that she wanted to accomplish and ditch after she was done with him, but Naruto was turning out to be more than that. What she didn't realize was she was slowly falling in love with the blonde. Ino giggled loudly as she hugged the phone in her chest while rolling back and forth in her bed as her thoughts drifted towards Naruto.

Ino suddenly heard a zapping sound as all of the light in her room suddenly turned off, "What the!" shouted Ino as her room was now pitch black. She hurriedly took out her phone and turned on the cam recorder as the light illuminated the dark room. If there was one thing that Ino was terrified of it was the dark. She grabbed her sheets as she covered herself in attempt to cover herself of what could be hiding in the dark ready to snatch her. Minutes past as the lights didn't seem to work. Ino didn't want to and check the power as she was still scared to death at her situation but didn't have any other choice.

Ino slowly got off from her bed as she walked slowly towards her door. She felt the coldness of the floor as she walked barefoot. Ino was severely shaking as her legs were ready to sprint at any moment if she spotted someone in her vicinity. She swore that she could feel eyes watching her as she was nearing the basement. The rest of her small journey towards her destination was a nightmare but Ino proceeded otherwise. Ino slowly opened the door that leads the way to the basement as it let out a creaking sound that seemed to frighten her a bit more. She then hesitantly walked downwards the stairs as she was nearing the power supply box. She reached out and opened the box but stopped midway when she heard someone breathing behind her. Ino eyes widen as she was stunned not knowing what to do next. She slowly looked at her phone and tapped the screen signaling the camera to change it perspective to the front. She was blinded by the light that came from her phones front camera but ignored it otherwise as she was more curious of who was standing behind her. She slowly raised her camera while her hand was shaking uncontrollably.

… Blue clashed with emerald as she saw lifeless green eyes staring straight at her. She tried to run but she couldn't order her body to move. THUD!. The sound resonated across the basement floor as someone was hit with a blunt object. The light were turned back on as Ino felt something wet flowing out of her head. She raised her hand in order to inspect it and as she retracted her hand what she saw was red. Ino's visions were now hazy as she dropped her phone on the ground as her body gave out. She lied on her belly as blood still trickled from her forehead. As Ino was starting to lose consciousness she heard a maniacal laugh before fading once again into the dark. "That's what you get for feeding him that garbage you call food!"

Naruto sat in his desk for it was another day at school their first teacher just entered late again at their classroom and took out his student record.

"Say 'Here' if your name is called. Kakashi was now calling the names of his students one by one as he checked their attendance.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here!"

"Kiba Inuzaka"

"Here"

"Ino Yamanaka" But there was no answer so Kakashi repeated her name again" Ino Yamanaka" Sakura then raised her hand while smiling lightly " Guess she'll be absent today sensei."

A/N: Well another chapter done sorry if it took long for me to update I hope you can forgive me. Thank you once again for all your reviews and favs. BTW some of you questioned me about. why was Sakura so obsessed with Naruto and Why did Hinata broke up with Him? PLS be patient with me I will explain all that in the future chapters. And pls do leave a review and no flames pls.. Ja-ne!


	11. Chapter 11- Not Yet

Chapter 11 – Not yet

Sakura sat in her desk while scribbling away in her notebook copying the contents that was written on the board. It was her first subject today English by Kakashi sensei. Though it seems that her eyes were focused on her teacher, but she would seldom steal glances at her blonde classmate that instead of having his usual infectious and captivating smile it was replaced with a bored and tired expression, that look in his eye. She knew that something was bothering him. Sakura wanted to just come to him and kiss him right on the lips and tell him that everything is going to be just fine but she couldn't do that, well not just yet.

Kakashi then noticed that Naruto wasn't paying attention and just stares at the window again like he was waiting for something. Kakashi then sighed and opened his textbook " Namikaze would you kindly read this sentence… In English please." Naruto's full attention was now at his teacher he then stood up in his desk while holding out his textbook in one hand. All eyes were focused on him as his classmates wanted to hear the teen blonde speak a different language rather than Japanese. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Referenced from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare." Naruto spoke every word with finesse and grace that caused his classmates to look at him with admiration especially the female ones.

"Sugoi!" were the only words his classmates could utter. Kakashi then gave Naruto a close eyed smile. "Excellent Mr. Namikaze your pronunciation put native speakers to shame." Naruto then smiled briefly then took his seat while staring again at the view. Ever since he was a kid Naruto was groomed to be the prime successor of their company his father would always lecture him about the importance of his appearance and image especially in the public. So on an early age Naruto strived to reach the standard that was set by his father and their name. Naruto had to learn different languages and also be fluent. He also learned to play musical instruments but what he favored in learning the most was the piano, since he heard that her mother used to play the said instrument.

Naruto just sat in his seat quietly letting the time go by, but what bothered him is that Ino wasn't around today. Sure she wasn't the best student but it is rare for her to be absent. What Naruto thought was maybe her absence was due to the incident that happened yesterday. But he remembered that Ino said he will take care of it herself so Naruto decided to leave her in her own devices.

As class went on Sakura were still casually stealing glances towards Naruto, she had her pencil on her mouth gently biting at the tip while she listened to what Kakashi was saying. When she heard Naruto earlier she couldn't help but feel hot. The way he sounded and his way with those beautiful words. Just by listening him already made her dripping wet. His husky voice that sounded silky and enchanting is enough to drive her mad. Even if Naruto would read the telephone book it could still excite her.

Naruto then for no apparent reason decided to turn around and spotted Sakura staring straight at her. She then quickly turned her head around in panic while biting her pencil even harder in her humorous attempt to hide her blush. Naruto noticed this and raised his eyebrows in confusion, and then his eyes went back to the board.

Sakura walked towards the cafeteria to buy some food for her lunch, usually she always brings her own bento but she had to clean up…. something the other night so she'll just settle for food in the cafeteria. The cafeterias now were stacked with students as Sakura walked towards her seat with an orange food tray in hand that consist of a usual hotdog in a bun and a carton of milk. She took her seat and began eating peacefully while waiting for Naruto to pass by and buy his own food. "Can I sit here?" Suddenly Sakura heard a voice in front of her she looked up and spotted a girl with brown hair that was in Chinese style buns and steel gray eyes. Sakura then nodded.

"New girl right?" The girl said while taking a seat in front of her." I'm Tenten by the way" Sakura then took a sip of her milk then smiled lightly at the girl's friendly introduction.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you"

"Wait you're from a different class right how do you know my name?" asked Sakura being curious on how the girl even knew her. Ten-ten then laughed at Sakura's question, which caused Sakura to raise her eyebrows not knowing what humor she found in her words.

"Please, a transferee and with a face like that you'll be famous in a day" laughed Ten-ten. Sakura had a blank expression on her face as the rest of their conversation went on during their lunch.

"So did you join any clubs already?" asked Ten-ten. "Yeah actually I just signed up for art club, how about you?" answered Sakura

"Actually I'm a proud Judo club member since first year!" Boasted Ten-ten while clenching her fist in the air. Many in the cafeteria and chuckled at Ten-ten's antics. She was well known in their school for competing in the regionals and also her tomboyish behavior.

"So any boyfriends already?" asked Ten-ten suddenly which caused Sakura to blush and to be little flustered. Sakura then took a huge gulp in her milk and answered "I still don't have one"

"Really? You sure?" Blurted out Ten-ten. Sakura then nodded assuring Ten-ten of her answer. "Well not yet" Said Sakura while blushing as Naruto passed by with Sasuke.

Ten-ten noticed this and jabbed Sakura lightly on the shoulder which caused her to snap out of her trance. While Ten-ten laughed loudly.

School was finally over as Sakura was now in her room. Her petite body was sprawled over the bed as her thoughts were occupied by the teen blonde. She was currently wearing Naruto's jersey that was loose due to her small frame. She didn't wear anything underneath as she felt the cold breeze in her private parts while she fantasized on the different ways Naruto would touch her. She then remembered his words during class which caused her to legs to shake and her body to spasm. Oh how she wished that Naruto was here right now whispering nothingness into her ear while she touches herself. She then lowered her hand to her dripping womanhood slowly teasing herself as she was picturing Naruto's body on top of her. But before she could proceed she heard shouts in her basement.

Sakura then sighed, annoyed that her alone time was distracted. She then proceeded to walk downstairs and took out a key and inserted it on the basement door. As she slowly traced her steps on the stairs the cries could be clearer now. As she reached her destination the loud echoes of someone screaming suddenly stopped.

"P-please l-let me go already….. What did I ever do to you to deserve this?."

A/N: Hey guys here is another chapter of orange obsession. I know I know the chapters are short hehehe….. please leave a review and thank you for all your favs and follows. I'll try to update this fic weekly. Ja-ne and pls no hate comments.


	12. Chapter 12- Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 12 – Memories

Sakura walked towards her classroom with a gentle smile plastered on her face as she was excited to meet her true love again today. While she was walking in the long hallway she would be greeted with students here and there, she hummed a lively tune while her pace quickened as she was nearing her destination. The bell rang which caused all of the remaining students that are still in the hallway to quickly settle in their respective classrooms. But it didn't bother Sakura at all, as she was only a couple of steps towards the doorway she saw a tall man in black suit enter her classroom.

"F-from Minato-Sama?" Asked Kakashi nervously as he was handed an elegant white envelope. The tall man in a suit silently nodded as Kakashi then took the envelope from his hands as the man then departed leaving him with the envelope. Sakura witnessed the whole ordeal as she refused to enter her classroom and carefully peek as Kakashi opened the envelope. Kakashi gulped as he slowly opened it, maybe it was a complaint about his Naruto's performance or about his tardiness in every class. Kakashi was fully aware that Minato was a huge benefactor at their school so he could easily lose his job if Minato says so.

All of the student's attentions were now in their teacher as they were also curious of the contents of the envelope. Some of the students even snickered as they silently whispered making sure that Kakashi wasn't aware. "Sensei is in big trouble now" As Kakashi took out and unfolded the letter and began reading it as the students watch in anticipation of what their teachers reaction will be.

Kakashi sighed in relief as he gently laid the folded paper in his desk while ordering his students to take out their textbooks, he then took a short piece of chalk while his Back was facing his students and slowly he started writing something on the board. A student raised his voice and questioned Kakashi." Sensei what was on the letter!" asked the student curious of the contents that Kakashi just read. "Well Mr. Namikaze won't be joining us today"

Outside the door Sakura heard Kakashi loud and clear as her eyes widen at her teachers words. She quickly whipped out her phone and immediately checked the live feeds that came from a hidden camera that had an overlooking view of a large bed and a seemingly comfortable living room. She installed those cameras at his condo recently so that he could monitor Naruto's movements and actions. She had look of worriedness in her face as she couldn't find her love anywhere, she was now panicking uncertain of what to do next she then gripped the side of her skirt while her other hand was on her mouth as she was now hyperventilating. 'NO! NO! NO... I can't find him anywhere... I need to keep an eye on him and keep him safe... I-If his with that bitch he'll just end up being hurt again.' thought Sakura as her mind wandered where Naruto could be.

Naruto stood in front of a large luxurious wooden door as he waited patiently for it to be opened. He wore his favorite orange sweatpants and a black jacket hoodie that covered most of his sun kissed blonde hair but fractions of it can be seen that almost hid his cerulean eyes. Naruto had a cold today so he wasn't able to attend school. He was deeply annoyed that he had to come home for him to recover because his father insisted. But he complied otherwise, behind him was Gai standing strong and firm.

As the front door finally opened Naruto entered the large mansion, he took notice of the maids and the butlers forming a line vertically as he walked the center of the red carpet that lead to a large stairway, at the top hanged a huge crystal chandelier. The furniture was clearly expensive and some of it was even the works of well-known artist and wood carvers. "Welcome back young-master!" The maids and the butlers then bowed in unison as they greeted their master. As he was slowly tracing the steps in the large stairway Gai wasn't accompanying him anymore as he insisted that he can escort himself towards his own room. Naruto then took a long pause as he spotted the large painting that was located at the center of the wall that can be easily noticed if you enter in the front door and walked upwards in the staircase. It was a portrait of Minato and Kushina, Minato wore a classy suit and tie while Kushina wore a fabulous dress that has the same color and intensity as her hair, in her hands she cradled sweet baby boy that was smiling due to her parent's presence.

Minato was also smiling at the painting, Naruto would always find it uncanny as he never remembered that smile before. He saw through his father's façade as he would prance around in his office with that bright smile of his fooling everyone around him that one of the most successful man in Japan is actually happy. But he could see of even feel his father's sorrow and longing for Kushina both of them did. Naruto tried hard to keep the memories of her everyday but as hard as he tried it seemed that those memories of her are slowly fading away. Kushina died due to a heart failure when Naruto was only three years old. Minato and Kushina were warned that it is too risky for her to have a child due to her heart complications. But eventually she got pregnant and most of her doctors suggested that she should have an abortion if she valued her life. But she valued even more the life that was growing inside of her. And so came Naruto.

He remembered only fragments of her mother as he would listen silently as she would play a piano piece (River Flows In You by Yiruma) that became his lullaby a tune soothing and calming as if his mother is embracing him. He remembered the times when his mother play for him as he joyfully requested. Kushina would only laugh at his playful antics but would play for him otherwise. He would just sit beside her while watching as her fingers danced on the piano tiles as the gentle tune resonated across the room filling the entire mansion with serenity. These were the joyous time they spent together, but there was one memory that burned though his mind.

 _A three year old Naruto was playing beside the bed where her mother was sleeping soundly. He had his orange airplane on his hands as he ran in circles in the bedroom while making a loud sound "Whooossh" his little feet desperately tried to dash across the room while a large smile present on his adorable little face. He was waiting for his mother to wake up for it is their daily routine to pick flowers from their greenhouse since she requested from Minato to at least have this routine which he lovingly obliged. Since Minato deeply objected that she would have any task due to her heart condition._

 _Naruto then halted his movements in a nearby window as he noticed that the sun was already high up in the air and most of the people in their mansion were already busy with different tasks. It was unusual that his mother would still be asleep during this time of day. Because it has been the only time that he wasn't awoken with the hugs and kisses from her._

 _Naruto then carefully and slowly climbed the large bed and crawled towards her sleeping mother. He then gently shook her shoulders attempting to wake her up. "Kaa-san wake up kaa-san" Naruto repeated every word but no avail she remained still. Naruto had a confused look on his face as he was unsure of what to do. He knew that his mother was unwell he would often spot her tugging her chest as she had trouble breathing during their playtimes. Although Kushina already had her complications she would always have time to spend with her little boy. Then Naruto did the only thing he could think of._

 _He ran towards the large halls of their mansion heading towards Minato's office. He was now at his front door as he tried to reach the handle that was far from his reach. After a couple of tries he then finally reached it and twisted it gently as the door opened silently. He spotted Minato on his desk writing something._

 _Minato noticed that his front door has been opened and was quite surprised when he saw his son standing there. Minato smiled lightly as he put down his pen and walked towards Naruto picking him up. "What's wrong buddy?" Asked Minato as he kissed his forehead._

" _Kaa-san is not waking up" admitted Naruto as he saw his father's eyes widen in realization. Naruto then wrapped his arms around his father's neck as Minato rushed towards their bedroom while screaming at the maids. "Call her doctor NOW!"_

 _The little boy was now panicking as they reached the door while he was gently laid down by his father outside as he witnessed the maids and butlers enter the same room, he was about to enter but he was halted when he was suddenly picked up by a tall man. He immediately recognized the man as he was the only one he knew to possess those fuzzy eyebrows._

 _After a couple of minutes a group of doctors entered the room which caught Naruto's attention. He waited at the living room for a couple moments as his toy airplane was still in his hands. Suddenly the door finally opened which caused Naruto to look, up he saw his father walking towards him with a tear stained face. He looked broken as he suddenly wrapped Naruto in a tight hug._

" _Tou-san what's wrong?" asked Naruto innocently. Minato didn't answer for a second then he finally broke down, crying immensely as his tight grip on Naruto even got stronger as if he was desperately seeking comfort in his son's arms._

Naruto then finally averted his gaze at the painting not wanting to recall that memory that would stay with him forever.

A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter of Orange obsession well this chapter clearly sums up the question of what happened to Kushina. Don't worry next chapter will be focused on Naruhina so Stay tuned and leave a review please. And no flames.


	13. Chapter 13 - Umbrella

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 13- Umbrella

The rest of his short journey towards his own bedroom was completely tiresome as his body was ready to give out at any moment. He now regretted that he didn't take Guy sensei's offer to escort him to his room.

As Naruto finally opened the door leading to his bedroom he expected to be showered by large amounts of dust, as he specifically told his father not to cross his privacy as he was now living in his own condo. But instead he was greeted with a spotless view of his own bedroom, which annoyed him to no end. Knowing that his father was obviously the one who ordered the maids to clean his room.

Naruto sighed in defeat as walked towards the large king sized bed and took of his black hoodie showing his perfectly toned body and his unruly sticky blonde hair due his sweating. He sat at the edge of the bed and also went on to take off his sneakers leaving him only in his orange sweatpants. Feeling comfortable enough he then rested himself on the soft cushion not even bothering to drape himself with the covers as he was too tired enough to do anything right now. Looking outside he noticed the droplets of the rain on the near window as that haunting memory of her came rushing in again.

Not wanting to relive that memory again he let his drowsiness take over him and slept peacefully.

 _A little girl with pink hair laid there on a nearby tree crying and was in fetal position as she covered herself under the tree's protection waiting for the downpour to finally be over. She had bruises and cuts all over her feet; she wore a green little dress and had a cute ribbon at the top of her head. Her dress was splattered with mud and it seemed that she was running away from something due to the bruises on her ankles._

 _Naruto noticed the girl immediately and rushed to her side wanting to aid the crying girl. He carefully approached the not wanting to startle her with his presence. He slowly knelt down and patted the little girl's head which earned him a sniffle in response. Naruto settle his little orange umbrella on the side and started to feel confident and asked the crying girl a question. He reached out his hand again. "Hey are you ok-"But he was cut short when the girl swatted his hand away. And that's when he saw it those beautiful green eyes staring straight at him. But it was filled with rage and hurt._

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he surveyed his room searching for an intruder. He did not know why he felt so cautious _._ He remembered his dream usually contains only a certain lavender haired girl would occupy his mindscape but who is this mysterious little girl that showed up. That ended his haunting memories her. Is she a great part of his life that he could not remember or is it merely a random dream?

He stood up in a seating position as he rubbed his temple gently and glanced at the nearby window noticing that it was still raining. A knocking sound could be heard outside his door as Naruto sighed not wanting any visitors now.

He then lay back again on the bed and answered with a simple "Hmm". A young female voice could be heard as it was muffled due to the barrier between the door and her. "Young master Lady Hinata is here to see you" 

This caused Naruto to go wide eyed and directly went to his drawer to pick something to wear. This proves it that she still cared for him not only did he visit him once but twice. He would not let this moment pass he would ask the right questions this time.

He took a deep breath and proceeded to open the door but stopped for a moment to fix his unruly hair in front of the mirror. Finding enough confidence he opened the door to find a site that he hated so much. There she was shaking uncontrollably her eyes red and with her tear stained face. Naruto was at loss for words when she suddenly lunges herself towards him and cried directly at his shoulders while whispering the words that he was longing to hear.

"I love you"

A/N: I know this is a short chapter and I haven't updated in months but good to know that summer vacation is here and I can finally update every 3 to 4 days. Thank you once again for your favs and reviews. And the flashback about Sakura is far from over. Ps. NO FLAMES PLS!. 


	14. Chapter 14 - Cold Embrace

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 14 – Cold Embrace

The flash of light that came from outside the window illuminated the dark corners of the neatly cleaned room as the sound of the roaring thunder came a moment later. The tapping sound of the heavy rain could be heard as the droplets that came from the downpour came crashing towards the window creating the redundant sound of the rain outside.

She was still hugging him closely not wanting to let go as her grip seemed to tighten due to his unmoving figure. Was he still dreaming? He heard her words loud and clear yet it seemed to be so sudden was it just a figment of his imagination or due to his rising fever that he couldn't come to believe the words he was hearing?. For months he tried to earn those loving words again which drove him to the point of depression and desperation, yet he was hearing there words so easily something deep inside him was feeling unworthy.

He had to make sure that this wasn't a dream. She felt him shift through her hold as his eyes that were previously wide with shock softened; he raised his left hand and glided his fingers though her soft lavender hair earning him a whimper in response. He nuzzled into her neck pressing his lips in her soft skin he parted his lips accidentally tasting her. He smelled her favorite perfume and it was mixed with her own scent that tasted something sweet. She slowly raised her head catching a glimpse of his soft lips she lingered at it a couple of moments before meeting his eyes.

It was real alright she was standing right in front of him hugging him close the girl whom she loved for god knows how long, the girl that turned his world upside down and the girl who also broke his heart. He wanted to ask her why? Or what changed her mind. He wanted to ask those things he wanted to know what he did wrong. But instead he wanted to seize the moment of her being there with him. Those questions can wait all that matters now is her touch and her smell and her presence, for what he about to say next doesn't need questions either.

"I love you too" He finally replied which caused her to gasp. Her sorrow filled face were now replaced with relief due to his answer, She could see it in his eyes he was being honest.

Due to their close proximity Hinata noticed Naruto's temperature as she raised her hand and settled it softly to his temple confirming her suspicion. He was burning up her eyes were suddenly filled with concern as she attempted to kiss his lips, but was halted by Naruto by his fingers which saddened her as he casually rejects her advances. Naruto noticed the hint of sadness in her face as he laughed softly at her confusion not that he would deny her a kiss so suddenly. "You'll catch my cold" He playfully said.

She blushed as she raised one of her eyebrows following with a playful smirk of her own. " I don't care" Slowly she grabbed the finger that was still softly pressed against her soft lips and parted her mouth nibbling it seductively. She then circled her tongue on the small digit while never breaking eye contact through the whole ordeal.

Naruto didn't know what to do now. From their sweet intimate reconciliation turned into a rather hot and passionate moment. Oh the things that he would do to her. On how he would make her scream his name and the length of their passionate lovemaking that would go through hours. His mind went haywire he wanted to do those things to her to caress her softly and turn into a wild lust filled man just before climax as she would too. The emotions and expressions that only she would only see It was all coming back now.

But his body said otherwise all of his muscles were aching just by getting out of the bed and his usual high energy seemed to be absent by the moment. He wouldn't risk her catching a cold anyway, as much as he wanted to oblige and give in he just couldn't. So instead he casually guided her towards the bed as he lay down first, following her next. She sucked in a deep breath as she slowly arranged herself, laying her head on his chest with her hands beneath his chin while her legs closed in one of his calves. Both sighed at the contact, His body temperature was quite high but she didn't flinch. He lightly caressed his hands up and down his back while she snuggled more comfortably on top of him.

They laid there quietly not needing anymore words. Instead Naruto smiled contentedly everything was getting back together now. The girl of his dreams came rushing in back to his arms. Suddenly everything made sense. Slowly his eyes started to close drowsiness was taking the best of him. He heard still heard the raindrops tapping at the window, but something tells him the rain isn't going to be over soon as dark cloud were still ahead.

 _He was back there again under the tree. Where she saw the mysterious little girl crying. But instead of the never ending rain that was constant in his life he was greeted with snow that covered the ground and fell through the air. He was sitting there with his back pressed against the hardwood as he seemed to be waiting for someone. And waiting for someone he did._

 _After a couple of moments she saw a little girl that was about his height that wore a cute green winter jacket with fur coatings, she sprinted towards him with speed, her pink hair were now covered with white and her eyes that he seemed to remember that was filled with agony were now replaced with a glint of happiness. He stood up wanting to hug his newly made friend but was tackled down due to her tremendous speed as they tumbled down on the snow. She was on top of him as she propped herself up and smiled widely._

" _You waited… Just like you promised!"_

 _END_


	15. Chapter 15 - Posses your heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 15 – Posses your heart

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A groan could be heard as the person that lied on the bed slowly shuffled back and forth before slowly opening his eyes. The glint of the sun that invaded his window slightly annoyed him temporarily hurting his vision. He stood up guiding his feet at the edge of the before placing them down on the soft mat.

Running his hand through his hair, he rubbed his temple slightly he noticed that his body temperature seemed to be normal. His cold finally passed earning him a moan of relief finally he could go back to practicing with his team. Massaging his left arm as it felt a bit numb his eyes widen in realization, Hinata was with him yesterday she actually came and suddenly confessed her love again to him, he remembered their intimate moment and how he ever so politely and lovingly denied her advances since he was sick. He turned to his left and noticed a white folded paper on his nightstand. Taking the white paper in his hand and slowly opening it with anticipation.

" _Sorry I just couldn't wake you up, what I said before I meant all of it. Remember the park where we used to have our playdates? Meet me there after school ok_ _"_

A small smile graced his lips momentarily before it was replaced with his toothy, bright and idiotic grin. He let the letter hit the floor as he slumped backwards hitting the bed with a loud thud. His wide refused to leaveh is face as it seemed to never go away.

He walked through the large corridor of his father's large mansion already dressed in his school uniform with his backpack hanging on his shoulders with only one strap supporting it while his other hand were on his pockets. His smile never went away as it surprised most of the maids and staff in the house. Most of them remember Naruto's laugh and smile when he was still a little child while running across these halls when Kushina was still alive and when Minato didn't drown himself in his work. But after the incident their young master would never show any emotion at all the joyous laughter and warm aura that revolved around the house were replaced with coldness and silence. So witnessing their young master smile so brightly were like witnessing a strange occurrence that only happened once or twice. Naruto was usually a warm person and a natural born prankster. But just couldn't get away from the memories when he is in this large mansion. But he is smiling so something must have happened caused him to be. Well ,happy.

It was a rather an uneventful morning as the same daily routine happened. Going to school be fawned over by girls, listen to Kakashi sensei's boring lecture, have a random fight with Sasuke you know same old same old. But something was missing.

He entered their library and taking a seat next to his favorite round table near a bookshelf at the edge of the room so that no one would disturb him. Ino is still absent it has been 3 days now since he last saw his other blonde classmate. And what bothered him is that after the flower pot incident he had never seen or received a text message from her. Ino may be the playgirl and a delinquent but she would never skip school for half a week. Naruto wanted to check up on her but was still hesitant.

He opened his bag and took out his plain white earphones and his book, already wearing his glasses. He gently pressed the screen on his phone picking a random track. It was his only time when he was fully alone in school no one to disturb him as he enjoyed his peaceful moment of serenity.

Minutes passed as Naruto quietly read his book while adjusting his reading glasses now and then. He noticed that someone sat beside him hearing the screeching sound of a chair being dragged down. He sighed of all the tables around the library this stranger took a seat next to him. His quiet atmosphere gone, he didn't even bother to look at the stranger right beside him as he was still focusing on his book.

"It's your favorite spot too?" Asked the stranger.

Naruto instantly recognized the voice as his eyes slowly met hers, she was sitting next to him with a book in her hand she also had a pink earphones matching her hair. The red tie that came with their uniform was absent only leaving her with her white button up shirt. It was her new classmate they seemed to be bumping on each other casually within the past week.

"Yeah" Answered Naruto calmly with a small smile gracing his lips. Which she returned. Naruto went back to reading his book while casually stealing glances at her.

Unbuttoning a few buttons on her shirt and taking one of her phones off as he fanned herself with her book. "It's kinda hot in here right?" she said while groaning slightly.

Naruto heard her enough as he also took one of his earphones off to answer her female classmate. "Yeah sometimes, since were the only one's here they didn't seem to bother turning on the air conditioning." chuckling as he finished. And then for no apparent reason Sakura scooted over to him dragging her chair across the round table. "Hey what are you listening to?"

He was quite surprised by their close proximity, will this ever run out of questions, thought Naruto. Last time they met in this library well she was shy and quiet but now it was the opposite. Naruto knew very well about his popularity and the only girl to ever have to confidence to approach him like this was Ino. So he wondered where is this girl getting all this courage from. So Naruto decided to play along.

"You first?" He asked slyly pointing at her earphones while leaning in closer. Now Naruto expected that she would finally burst and probably exited the scene like last time after all he was just giving playing along since he only needed one girl in his life. So he waited for her reaction.

Oh wrong he is. Sakura moved even closer to him and inserted her pink earphones in his left ear. Since he was taller than her she bring her head even more closer, he could feel her breath in his neck, she smelled like cherry blossoms with something musky for it was mixing with her sweat. She could feel her fingers touch his ear lightly which he lightly flinched at the contact. She was leaning into him. The song started and she kept the other part of her earphones still in her ear as they listened to the song together.

It started with an upbeat bassline followed by a solemn hymn of the piano. Naruto was trying hard to focus on the song and resisted to do nothing more. Their face was inches away from each other as her green eyes focused on his blue ones. He noticed a bit sweat trickle in her cheek as he suddenly had to urge to wipe it off. He couldn't help his eyes as it wandered of off in her chest due to the few of the buttons undone he could barely catch a glimpse of her red bra. His breathing was now uneven as he closed his eyes still trying hard to focus on the song at hand.

Her voice suddenly broke him out of his trance as she silently whispered under her breath as she smiled seductively. " The intro is bit too long." He just nodded and nervously before the lyrics starts coming in after a long instrumental.

 _How I wish you could see the potential,_

 _The potential of you and me_

 _It's like a book elegantly bound but,_

 _in a language that you can't read._

 _Just ye_ t.

Naruto said nothing as listened to the song. He opens his eyes to meet hers but it wasn't focused on his own, instead they were glued to his lips. She was breathing heavy as she started to lean in a bit more closer. Naruto didn't even dare to move.

 _You gotta spend some time, Love_

 _you gotta spend some time with me_

 _And I know that yo_ u' _ll find love_

 _I will possess your heart._

Naruto was broken out of his trance as he slowly moved back his heart rate picking up. He took off the earphone hastily and shakily before packing his things and wiping tracing of sweat in his forehead. She was supposed to be the one feeling this way but the tables turned on him. He smiled nervously before standing not even meeting her gaze. "It was a good song see you later Sakura-san" Before he walked towards the library exiting the moment they created, it felt like he was running from something. Putting a distance between her and him. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"What the hell happened there?" He said to himself.


End file.
